Sakura
by Light on The Sky
Summary: Cinta...mereka bilang masa SMA adalah masa pencarian jati diri dan merupakan masa pengenalan 'apa itu cinta'. ini adalah kisahku, tentang bagaimana aku mengerti dan memahami tentang cinta...dan apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu cintaku?
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA**

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : bahasa alay, alur lebay , OOC, ide pasaran dan TYPO bertebaran**

Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya? Kapan aku bisa tahu yang ku rasakan itu cinta?

Hanya sekedar kisahku yang sederhana.

Ribuan lembar bunga musim semi ini menyambutku. Seperti tirai indah yang selalu membuatku seakan jatuh cinta. He apa itu cinta ? Apa itu? Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di Konoha High School. Seperti sewajarnya siswa baru, hari ini aku sedang duduk dengan tenang di dalam aula besar yang dipenuhi oleh para pendatang baru sekolah ini. Ohya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara.

" baiklah, sebagai wakil dari siswa dan siswi baru sekaligus peraih nilai tertinggi. dipersilahkan Haruno Sakura untuk menyampaikan salam perkenalannya"

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah manis itu melangkahkan kakinya. Dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Warna itu seperti warna bunga yang sangat ku sukai.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri tepat di depan mading sekolah untuk melihat informasi dimana kelasku. "Hooo kelas X-2 ya? " ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Ku lirikkan mataku kearah kanan untuk hanya sekedar melihat siapa orang disebelahku. Ya itu dia, gadis yang menjadi wakil siswa tahun ini karena nilainya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah karena hari ini hanya sekedar penyambutan siswa tahun ajaran baru dan mencari kelas. Dan pelajaran akan aktif besok.

Ku langkahkan kakiku sambil menikmati hujan kelopak bunga yang tertiup angin, dan sesekali ku berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menikmati indahnya sakura yang berjatuhan . Angin musin semi yang nyaman berhembus membuat kelopak bunga merah jambu ini jatuh dengan perlahannya.

"hmm cinta itu apa? Bagaimana rasanya? "

TBC

A/N : ini ff kedua ane..mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau apalah..ane menerima kritikan dalam bentuk apapun itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : bahasa alay, alur lebay , OOC, ide pasaran dan TYPO bertebaran**.

Apa menurutmu kisah yang mencerminkan tentang anak SMA? Cinta? Hmm tentu, hal itu sering ku dengar dari beberapa percakapan teman sekelasku saat masih SMP dulu.

Lalu timbul satu pertanyaan dalam otakku.

Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu cinta?

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dengan tenangnya, ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran seakan menjadi tontonan yang lebih menarik, dari pada harus duduk sambil mendengar teriakan histeris siswi-siswi yang menurutku sangat mengganggu. Ya, hari ini adalah jadwal kelasku olahraga bersama dengan kelas X-1. dan setiap anak perempuan disini malah berteriak histeris hanya karena anak ayam itu.

" Sasuke kyuuun ayo cetaklah gol"

"kyyaaaa Sasuke-sama kau begitu keren"

"kyaaa Sasuke kuuun"

haaaahh benar benar sangat mengganggu, apa itu juga bagian kisah masa SMA?

" hei…kau tidak ikut bermain bola Sabaku-san?" mendadak aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku dari sebelah kanan, dan saatku tengok ternyata gadis pink itu. " tidak..aku tidak bisa bermain bola" aku hanya menjawabnya singkat dan menatap jauh ke atas. Menatap betapa birunya langit dan betapa nyamannya suasana saat ini.

Suasana terasa canggung, tidak ada diantara kami yang memulai permbicaraan. Seolah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun satu hal yang kurasakan saat ini adalah Aku menyukai suasana ini. Langit biru yang tinggi dengan gagahnya berdiri tanpa adanya pilar penyangga, udara sejuk yang bertiup dengan lembutnya dan satu hal yang aneh…ya aneh, suara mengganggu tadi seakan lenyap tertelan oleh suasana nyaman yang merasuk ini.

" kau tersenyum?" gadis disampingku ini bertanya sambil menampakan raut wajah seolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

" kenapa? Ada yang salah?"  
" tidak…hanya saja aneh, di kelas aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum sedikitpun" .

Akupun berdiri dari dudukku dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

" apa tersenyum itu merupakan kisah masa SMA juga?"

Saat ini handphoneku menunjukan pukul 04.18 pm dan saatnya aku pulang.

Diperjalanan pulang seperti biasanya, aku kembali menikmati keindahan puluhan pohon Sakura di tepi jalan yang menggugurkan kelopaknya dan sesekali kuhisap jus lemon sambil membaca catatan kecil yang sengaja kubuat.

'puk'

" heeii Gaara apa kau mendengarkanku? Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri ". ujar gadis disebelahku yang saat ini menampakkan wajah marahnya. haahh aku lupa, sekarang aku pulang bersama kakak perempuanku, Temari. Kakakku adalah seorang gadis berusia sekitar 24 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya yang ia kuncir 4. Profesinya adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak.

" heeii kau mengabaikan Neechan lagi. Kalau kau terus bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli seperti ini, bisa-bisa tidak akan ada seorang perempuan yang bisa kau ajak kencan, Gaara". Ohh bagus sekarang dia mulai ceramahnya.

" haaahh apa neechan bisa berhenti membahas tentang hal itu? Kalaupun tidak ada perempuan yang bisaku ajak kencan, mungkin aku akan mengencanimu saja nee" kataku sambil menatap iris Tealnya dan sedikit meremas tangan kanannya.

"G-Gaara..apa yang kau katakan?" ia menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku, dan aku bisa melihat kalau wajahnya sedikit memerah. bagus sepertinya kakakku ini salah paham dengan candaanku barusan, tapi dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit tenang dan tidak cerewet .

Malam ini ku habiskan dengan menemani kakakku menonton salah satu film kesukaannya. Oh ya ampun sudah berapa kali aku dipaksa menonton film ini.

" nee apa kau bisa menonton sendiri? Aku ada beberapa tugas yang mau ku kerjakan dan besok sudah deadlinenya."

"apa kau mau meninggalkanku saat aku menonton film Horror ini?" hah sial ia kembali menggunakan kemampuannya dalam memanipulasi wajah dan matanya. dan hal ini berhasil membuatku tidak bisa menolak. Oh sial inilah mengapa aku terkadang tidak suka perempuan.

Suasana kelas yang sunyi, suara detak jam dinding yang seolah menjelma menjadi melodi tenang, dan hembusan angin sejuk yang melewati ventilasi kelas. Sungguh saat-saat yang menyejukan pikiran setelah selama 2 jam otak disibukan oleh materi-materi pelajaran. Saat ini jam istirahat dan semua siswa keluar entah kemana. Hanya ada aku seorang didalam kelas ini.

" kyyaaaa Sasuke-kuunn"

" hei hei lihat Sasuke-sama datang"

"oh sial suasana tenangku hilang" aku sedikit mengeraskan suara agar perempuan-perempuan aneh yang berteriak tadi bisa sedikit diam. Bukan respon positif yang didapat, malah lemparan botol air mineral yang mengenai kepalaku.

Saat aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani melemparku dengan botol air mineral, disanalah mataku bertemu pandang dengan gadis pink itu.

" kau yang melemparnya?"

" e-eh? "

**TBC**

**A/N**: yooo L balik lagi dengan ff alay ini..semoga masih ada yang menunggu dan meminat untuk mambaca karya anehku ini.

**Guest:** yah pendek,tp ga papa mungkin ini msih dipanjangin lgi y o  
dah sepi pair gaasaku,,,q seneng bnget da author yg mwu bkin ni pair lgi.. Da jadwal update g, next y jgn lma" hehe

L: hihi gomen kalo pendek..maklum akukan masih pemula, selain itu imajinasiku ini lebih kuat dari kemampuanku dalam merealisasikannya dalam bentuk tulisan jadi pendek deh, tapi tenang nanti L usahakan biar next chap bisa lebih panjang lagi :D

. .GaaSaku kayaknya emang mulai sepi, tapi L harap bakal ada author2 lainnya yang mau buat ff GaaSaku. …kalau masalah jadwal update ya tergantung tugas-tugas sekolahku ini selesainya cepet apa nggk :D thanks udah mampir

**Arata Aurora** : Salam kenal. Semoga ini tidak dianggap flame. Menurutku, sebaiknya tulislah summary. Entah itu jelek atau bagus, menurutmu. Bagaimanapun juga itu penting. Dan, lebih konsentrasi lagi terhadap Typo. Oke.

L: ok thanks atas sarannya Arata-san :D kalau masalah typo, L usahakan untuk meminimalisir munculnya typo…arigatou Arata-san :D


End file.
